halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Necros Alternative Timeline
OK, this might not be something that most people know, but through discussions with Ajax I've figured out that the Necros Project doesn't consist of everything we all know about on Halo Fanon. Here's a list of changes: *Halo: The Cole Protocol (upcoming book) doesn't take place *No RPs involving the other Halos take place (I think) *Gamma Company SPARTAN-III's history is changed somehow to involve the Battle of Sidney *The Battle of the Second Ark doesn't take place, even though I'm getting this deleted anyways *None of the Rebuild Era takes place If anybody (especially Ajax) can tell me what else doesn't happen, please inform me. Oh, and please ask if something happens here as well. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland' 23:55, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Around the time of the Necros War, a coup is staged in the Elite Republic, transforming it into a monarchy, primarily a main Council headed by an Emperor, who has the final word in everything. This is how Wyrda and Yen 'Vadum came to be, so it's an important event to me. Does this occur in the Necros Timeline, or is it in a separate thing? MasterGreen999 00:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) So Necros is non-canon? The Cole Protocol will be canon, once it comes out. I'm fine with evertything else. Spartan 501 00:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) To MG999: When exactly does this event take place? To 501: No, it's like Dragonclaws Halo 3: Ascension: it's alternative. Ajax built all this up, Grey Team included, and then Cole Protocol was announced. Obviously, he couldn't change it, so he made it alternative. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland' 00:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) So Grey Team plays an important role? Probably in the discovery of the Necros I imagine, with them discovering em beforehand. However, how can we know that it can't be worked around with if we haven't even read the book yet? Alos, the title, Cole Protocol, leads me to believe it is based around this--before Gray Team dissapeared. Spartan 501 00:45, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, don't ask me; if it turns out good and can be worked around, I'm sure Ajax will incorporate it. After all, originally, he wasn't going to have Halo Wars be Necros-canon, but now he's changed his mind. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 01:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the whole reason being the 'Necros Alternate Timeline Decision' was to unify the history so i can make the present and future alot more simple. And yeah, the whole Halo Wars plot and some of the units had me thrown, until a realised they weren't quite so terrible. As for Grey Team. They most definatly play a important role. A very important role. Any questions what is and isn't in, drop 'em off here. To LOMI: the usurping occurs during the year 2611, by the Elite I'm going to be using on Vespera. MasterGreen999 21:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) The Rebuild Era isn't but i'm sure the Outer Arm War is. Me and Ajax have discussed it and it has to stay or else the CN, Majorians, PTI and Pyroneous Industries will be affected. Mostly the PI and CN though. It won't wreck the Necros timeline so i think i'm right in saying that it belongs alongside the history of the Necros era. If not then i'll implode again! To MasterGreen: If it's in the year 2611, it doesn't happen in Necros. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 14:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I wasn't sure how long the war lasts, whether it's a one or two-year conflict, or a drawn-out, quarter century war like the Human-Covenant War was. MasterGreen999 01:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it's probably gonna be somewhere towards the 25 year mark, at least. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 21:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Then there's going to be the ten year outer arm war, which ends ten years before the Necros.